Harry Potter and the Final Awakening
by Darius89
Summary: After OOtP- Harry's summer takes a turn when two strangers show up in his room. Lots of action, violence, and romance. HHR, RWLL, NLGW
1. Visitors

1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this plot.

(A/N) This is my first attempt at a fanfiction novel, so go easy, please review!

Chapter1: Visitors

The street light flickered on and off outside of house of #4 Privet Drive. Everyone was asleep inside of the house except one person. Harry Potter laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He had just woken up from one of his terrible nightmares that he had been having ever since the incident at the ministry 2 months ago. He would dream of Sirius looking at him as he fell through the veil, Harry unable to do anything. Sirius would tell him it was all his fault his parents, Cedric, and himself died. That is when Harry would wake up in cold sweats, and be unintentionally screaming.

These screams were so loud that the Dursleys' had sound proofed his room the third day after he had arrived. The Dursleys', Harry's last remaining relatives, if you could call them that, had been exceptionally nicer to him this summer. Ever since he could walk they had him cooking and cleaning, openly talking about how disgraceful he was or how " ill-mannered" he was. This all changed, though, when Mad-eye Moody had a little "talk" with them at the end of term 2 months ago. They weren't acting any nicer, they just ignored him and acted like he wasn't there, which didn't bother Harry at all, in fact he really appreciated it. He had actually finished all his summer homework, he was sure Hermione would be proud. A pang of pain went through Harry's mind as he thought of Hermione, he had almost got her, along with Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Neville, killed at the ministry.

Tears of guilt and pain stung at Harry's eyes, threatening to fall, but Harry swiped at them angrily, he was not going to be weak. He had to be strong, the world depended on it. Another heavy thought feel on Harry, the prophecy. He had found out just a couple of months ago that he was the only one that could kill Voldermont. Not only that, but he had to kill him or be killed himself. Harry let out a heavy sigh and looked at his clock. 12:30am. Harry's second least favorite day, his birthday. Living with the Dursleys' meant that Harry was never thrown any kind of a birthday party, they always told him that people like him didn't deserve birthdays, so he learned to dread his birthday too. He looked at his desk and saw a bunch of un-opened letters from his friends. He felt guilty about not reading them but he didn't want to hear how it wasn't his fault, he had finally come to terms with everything and it all pointed back to Voldermort.

Harry slowly got up from his bed and opened his window to look outside. Hedwig was on one of her nightly hunts like she did every night. In the distance, Harry could see black specks coming towards him in the moonlight. When the got closer, Harry realized they were seven owls.

He moved out of the way as they all made their way into Harry's room, all carrying large packages or letters. Harry decided to pluck Pig, Ron's owl, out of the air first. He untied the rather large package from its leg and watched as it flew back out of the window. He read the letter attached to the poorly wrapped package, recognizing Ron's horrible hand writing.

" Dear Harry,

I saw this and thought you might like this. It seems Fred and George's shop is doing awesome, they have opened up vaults in Gringotts for all of us and they're loaded with money! I asked mum if you could come and stay with us but she said you were better off there, whatever that means. You better be able to give me a run for my money next time we meet. Hope to hear from you soon."

Ron

Harry smiled and opened the package. He gasped when he saw a full wizard's chess set sitting in his lap. It must have been custom made because one side was Griffindor colors, while the other was Slytherin. ' The twin's shop must be doing well if Ron could buy this!' Harry thought. He put Ron's gift aside and picked up the next one which was delivered by an owl Harry didn't recognize. The gift had to have been at least 7 feet long and weighed near 20 pounds. He unwrapped it to find a sword in his hands. It's handle was a foot long, gold colored with different inscribing's carved in it. The blade, coming to 6 feet in length, was silver and had runes that Harry couldn't recognize engraved in the blade. ' Melin's beard!' is all that came to Harry's brain. He picked up the letter that had come with and read it.

" Dear Harry,

I found this in a weird little shop while I was in Bulgaria and thought you might like it. I'll see you at the beginning of term next year."

Hagrid

Harry sat admiring the sword for a while before turning to a basket shaped gift he recognized as Mrs. Weasley's home cooking. He picked up another package that was sent by Eerol, the Weasley's other owl. He picked up the letter that came along with package and read it.

"Dear Harry,

I know we really don't know each other that well, but after the ministry incident, I thought we could get to know each other better. I was shopping with my mum when I saw this and figured since your birthday was around the corner I'd get it for you. Hope you like it! Oh, and watch out for my brother when he's around Luna, he's been acting really strange. Hope to see you soon!"

Ginny

Harry thought about what she said about Ron and Luna, but finally shrugged it off and opened the gift. When he saw what it was he smiled and silently thanked Ginny. It was a wand holder for his arm, made of leather with an etching of his initials on it. He strapped it on immediately and put his wand in it. He turned to an owl that he recognized as a Hogwart's owl.

He opened the letter to find his school books list inside with another parchment marked O.W.L.'s. He cautiously unfolded the parchment and read it slowly.

" Dear Mr. Potter,

Inside contains your O.W.L results. They are what decide your job and path in life from here on out. You will also find a list containing classes you may take. Please mark the classes you wish to take.

Deputy Head Mistress,

Minerva McGonagall

Ordinary Wizarding Level results:

Transfiguration: Oustanding

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Charms: Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Acceptable

History of Magic: Poor

Divination: Dreadful

Care for Magical Creatures: Outstanding

Astronomy: Poor

Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have received four O.W.L's . "

Harry stared at his results and read over them twice before a thought rose in his mind. 'I can't become an Auror anymore'. He needed an Outstanding in Potions but didn't get it. He sighed and put the paper aside. ' Well at least I won't have Potions anymore,' he thought happily. He picked up the package that was brought by an owl Harry didn't recognize.

"Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Oh, I'm having so much fun here in Australia! Did you know that some wizards can actually communicate with kangaroos? It's amazing! Ginny tells me that Ron has a bit of a crush on poor Luna. I'm so glad he's finally got over me, it never would have worked out. So Harry, what did you get on your O.W.L results? I got seven! Can you believe it? I didn't make one in Potions though, but that's alright. I picked this gift up in one of the wizarding towns we visited, hope you like it. Write back!"

Love,

Hermione

Harry smiled at his best friend's enthusiasm. She was always that smart, book loving, beautiful witch. ' Beautiful? Where did that come from?' but he already knew the answer. Harry had started falling for Hermione last year before Halloween. It started off as nothing but grew to so much more. He shrugged off the thoughts for the time being and reached for her gift. It was small and rather light, a change from the usual books she sent. He slowly unwrapped it and gasped at what was inside the wrappings. A silver ring with a pheonix in flight engraved in it fell out of the wrapping paper. There were two red gems where the eyes should have been and there were runes etched on the sides. All-in-all, it was the best present Harry had ever received. He quickly put it on and admired it on his finger. It seemed to adjust its fit to Harry's hand when he placed it on his finger. He then turned to the last letter. It, unlike the other packages, was brought by a falcon. He slowly opened the letter, hands shaking slightly. When he finally got it open he read the three words on the page.

" TURN AROUND HARRY"

His stiffened and grabbed his wand. He took a couple deep breaths and turned around. When he had fully turned around, he saw to cloaked figures.

"Hello," the first one spoke.

" Mr. Potter," the second one finished.

(A/N) Suspenseful huh? Well that's the first chapter, I promise they will get longer. Please review, go easy, it's my first story.


	2. The Strangers

1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Strangers

"Hello."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry's head started to spin. He tried to piece together what happened, he tried to think of what to do, but one thought weighed heavier than the rest. ' I'm going to die!' He thought for what seemed like hours but was actually a few seconds. ' Ok, I could try to curse them...no, they just apparated into my room and there's two of them and one of me...I could try and run, except the only way out would be through my window...maybe I should ask them what they're doing in my room, nothing bad can come from that..." Harry still wasn't sure about this but gathered enough courage to speak.

"Who are you guys? What do you want with me?" He tried to sound calm, but it came out more as a squeak. They must have noticed because they both snorted and Harry noticed the corners of their mouths turning up.

" May we sit Mr. Potter?" The first one spoke.

" Uh.." Harry said, still worried about who they were and what they would do.

" We mean you no harm, we are on your side," the first one spoke.

Harry was still nervous, but he sat down on his bed as the other two grabbed the two chairs from his desk. They sat in silence for sometime, the two strangers talking to each other in low whispers that Harry strained to hear, but couldn't make out the language they were speaking in. They would stop every now and then and look at Harry before nodding and continuing their conversation. Harry still had a firm grip on his wand, not trusting the strangers yet. After an hour or so they quit talking and looked to Harry, who squirmed under the gaze. They both reached up and took their hoods down giving Harry a look at their faces for the first time.

The first one was about Harry's height, maybe a little taller. His hair was a little weird to Harry, as it was cut short in the back, but was long in the front, covering one of his eyes. It was a dark brown in color that looked a lot dark than it really was. His face was pronounced, giving him the look of a 16 or 17 year old, and his eyes were a deep green that sparkled mischievously, much like Dumbledore's.

The second man was only a couple of inches shorter than the other. His hair was a lot like the other man's in color, but was long and wavy all around. He looked the same age as the other, if not a little older. His face was more stern and serious, and his eyes were a deep blue that shone with wisdom. The second man leaned forward and began to talk.

" Let me first introduce ourselves, Mr. Potter. I am Domus and this is my brother, Sarian. We both come from the elvish city of Laudosain. I am not an elf, but Sarian is," Domus spoke. Harry was now confused.

" Wait, you both are elves?"

" Well Sarian is, as I just said, but I am not. I was not born to his mother. His father, Tarius, found me in the woods just outside their village. Laudosain is the last remaining elvish city. We both come from the high family of Karvelin."

Harry's mind was now spinning. Two of the last remaining elves, which Harry had never heard of, were now sitting in his room talking to him. And on top of that, they were both royal. One was not actually an elf, but the other was? He shook his head, trying to clear his head.

" How come I've never learned about you in school? Why isn't there anything in the texts about you?" Harry asked, trying to get the questions out as they came.

Domus sighed and a look of pain crossed his face. " Back when the Dark Lord that now plagues your world again had first come to power, we elves fought with the humans to rid the world of his evil. It was when he became too powerful that we suffered. He burnt and destroyed everyone of our cities, torturing our people, making sure he killed every last elf that he could find. There was a forest which he did not know of though, Elandeal. It is located off the coast of Southern Ireland. The reason he didn't know is because that's where the capitol, Laudosain, was built. There are many protective spells over the forest, allowing only those who know where it is to be able to find it. That's why we aren't in your books, we erased the knowledge of our race from your world for our protection. Those of us who had survived the killings of Voldermort retreated to the forest. We were greatly weakened. We spent the rest of the years rebuilding towns inside of Elandeal. When word of you defeating the Dark Lord reached us, we all rejoiced and started building cities outside of the forest again. But a few years after Voldermort's death, one of our elvish seers predicted something horrible. The prophecy went like this.

_The one who plagued the world and brought darkness to the lands_

_Will once again grasp the world with his wicked hands _

_Hope will seem like a fragment in the past_

_Into true darkness the world will be cast_

_But the child of light will rise up again_

_With the help of the two chosen_

_Together they will overcome the evil_

_Restoring the light once lost to the people_

Harry sat in silence, repeating the words over and over in his head. This prophecy was a lot more comforting than the one he heard from Dumbledore only two months ago. It actually predicted him defeating Voldermort!

"So I will defeat him? I mean that's what it says right?" Harry asked them, a little to enthusiastically .

" Sadly no...it wasn't a prophecy, more like a warning. You must train and become stronger with the help of the two chosen. That is the only way to defeat him. If you refuse, the world will be plunged into everlasting darkness," Domus spoke, sounding sadder as he spoke the last words.

Harry's face fell and he felt the same burden he felt those two months ago. " Who are the chosen people you speak of? " he asked.

Sarian smiled and looked at Harry, eyes sparkling bright with mischief. " They are the two sexiest and coolest elves ever. Well the younger one is, the older one is quite uff," Sarian started but earned a punch in the stomach from Domus.

" You must excuse my friend, he is very immature and likes to joke a lot,"Domus spoke, while glaring at a smirking Sarian, " we are the two chosen people from the prophecy thing."

"So I'm supposed to train with you? Where? When?" Harry asked.

" You will come with us tonight and train for a year. We will go to Laudosain, our village, there you will be trained in martial arts, wandless magic as you call it, elemental magic, and ancient magics," Domus said.

" Hold on, I can't go away for a year, everyone will worry too much. Plus, I've got school and my friends..." Harry started but was interrupted by Domus holding up his hand.

" I'm sorry, it is my fault I didn't explain this earlier. Laudosain is put in a different time zone than you, in fact all of Elandeal is. A month in your world is a year in ours, so you will only be spending a month away. As for your friends, you can still communicate to them by owls, we have already informed your Headmaster, Dumbledore, of this and he agrees that you will need this training," Domus said calmly.

At the mention of Dumbledore, Harry visibly stiffened. The man he had once thought of as a friend had lost his trust last year. He forced himself to push these thoughts out of his head and turned back to something that Sarian was saying.

"...So we will need to be leaving soon so you can meet the king and queen, otherwise known as my dad and mum."

" Wait, I'm meeting the king and queen? Uh, your dad and mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact you will be staying in our Manor while you are in Laudosain," Sarain said, sounding really bored at the mention of his house.

" Right, we should be leaving soon," Domus said, clearing his throat rather loudly.

Harry quickly gathered all his possessions that he would need and shoved them in his trunk. He did a shrinking charm on the trunk and placed it in his pocket. He turned to Domus and Sarian and saw that they had produced a portkey from one of their cloaks.

" Grab on," Domus said. Harry immediately felt the lurch in his navel region as the portkey activated and he was swept from his room on Privet drive. He landed seconds later in a large room. It looked like a ball room with the stage at one end and a large open floor for dancing. It was decorated with different designs that looked like leaves, and the floor looked like it was carved straight from a tree. He followed the two elves out of the room and down a long hall way, passing a court yard. It was when he passed the court yard that he realized the floor in the ball room was in fact carved out of a tree, seeing as the whole building was carved into a rather large tree.

They entered another room that was decorated with different tapestries of kings and knights, and at the far end sat two people on thrones. Sarain and Domus walked up to the woman on the left and hugged her briefly.

" Mum, this is Harry, he's chosen to be trained by us. Harry this is my mum, Celestra, and this is my dad, Tarius. Mum, Dad, this is Harry, the child of light," Sarian said.

Celestra smiled and came down off the throne and enveloped Harry in a motherly hug. Harry, feeling awkward yet comforting, hug her back. " If you need anything, just ask us dear," she said, flashing Harry another smile. Harry smiled and thanked her.

" Well, I'll take Harry up to his room, he's going to need his sleep for tomorrow," Sarain said. He said goodnight to Tarius and Celestra and headed down another corridor. He came to a set of doors and opened them. Harry gasped when he saw what lay before him. It was a large common room, much like the one in Griffindor tower. It branched off into two different rooms, one was a library, and the other was a master bedroom that had a master bath branching off of it.

" This is where you will be staying for the year. I suggest you get a lot of sleep, you have to be up at 6'o'clock tomorrow morning for training," Sarain said, and with that he left Harry alone in his " Suite." Harry explored his rooms some more before changing into some pajamas left at the end of his bed. He crawled into his large bed and put his glasses on a side table. He sat with his eyes open, looking at the ceiling for a while. He thought about all that happened to him that night, his birthday, and thought about his training tomorrow and all he was going to have to learn. ' Hermione would love to be here, she's going to die when she hears what I've learned' Harry said, smiling to himself. And with that thought, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep, having the first nightmare-free night in a long time.

(A/N) Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it The chapters will be getting progressively longer, and I'll update as often as I can. I want to those of you who reviewed, I love all four of you! Lol, I've answered your reviews below. Keep reviewing! Darius89

iluvdeath- thank you, I hope you like this chapter.

For the love of Harry- I'm sorry! Lol. Thank you, I hope you keep reading, I'll review as often as I can.

harry rukes- Thank you.

falconsfan- Thanks for the review, I hope I can keep your interest.


	3. Diagon Alley

1

Disclaimer: What I said last time.

Diagon Alley

For the last year, Harry had been training in every magic known, learning about ancient spells, and learning every known style of martial arts. He trained everyday, pushing himself to the limits and sometimes more. His body had become muscular, shaping to keep up with the vigorous training exercises. He had gone through a major physical change and an even greater magical change. His powers were now well over a normal wizards, almost, if not the equivalent of Dumbledore's. He had found a spell early on in his training that could cure his eyes, giving him no use for glasses anymore, and his hair had grown to his jawbone in a surprisingly straight manner, although it still wouldn't fall completely flat.

He had conquered every test given to him, passed every challenge, defeated ever enemy he was put up against. He has conquered the art of swordplay, and was even pretty skilled with a bow, but there was one thing he hadn't conquered, the one thing that had been in the back of his mind everyday of his training. His love for Hermione.

It was early in the morning, the first rays of the awakening sun slowly crept into the windows of the Burrow. The birds were slowly awakening, singing loudly their song of yet another beautiful day. There was one occupant of the Burrow, however, who was not as happy about this day as the birds.

Hermione lying on the pull out bed at the foot of her friend Ginny's bed. She was in deep thought of the past month and what it had brought. It had all really started at the end of last year at the train station. Harry had looked so sad and out of it. She had wanted to take all his pain and just get rid of it, to let Harry be a normal kid for once. She had wanted to sweep him in her arms and hold him forever, comforting him. It was then that she had finally given into her true feelings for Harry. She had always wanted to think of him as just her "best friend" but that day she finally gave into what she really felt. She was in love with him, a love stronger than just friends. All summer she wrote to Harry, trying to comfort him, but she knew he wasn't going to read them. When she had received her first letter back, she almost screamed with joy. It was a simple letter, thanking her for her present and asking her how she was, but it was so much more. Harry had finally gotten over his grieving over his dead godfather, Sirius Black.

He started writing her more often, always talking about how he missed her so much, and that he was counting the days until August 28th, the day they all planned on going to Diagon Alley together. That day had come at last. She looked at the clock by Ginny's bed and read the time. 7:30. She sighed, coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes and took a quick shower and dressed. When she came out she passed Ginny who said she would take a quick shower and then go help her mom and Hermione cook breakfast. It had become a regular for Hermione to help Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast, it was her way of showing her her appreciation for having her stay at the Burrow.

Ten minutes later found Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny making a large breakfast. Ron came down the stairs sleepily a few minuted later, and Mr. Weasley came in not long after. This was all that was left in the Weasley household, seeing as Fred and George had moved out, their store doing better than ever. The women finished the cooking and the five of them tucked into the large breakfast. Discussion at the table was of Arthur's day at work, and Hermione and Ginny quietly chatting about the day to come. When breakfast was finished, everyone walked to the fireplace and flooed into the Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived, they had a quick chat with Tom and went out back. Mr. Weasley tapped his wand on a few brick on the wall before he found the right one that opened the archway to Diagon Alley.

" We need to go get some money out of Gringotts, why don't you three start on your school supplies and we'll meet back her in say, an hour?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

" Sounds good, see you later Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," Hermione answered politely.

The three students headed off towards the shops. They stopped by the robe shop to lengthen their robes, seeing as they were to short now, and then headed off towards Flourish and Blotts for their books. When they arrived in the shop their seemed to be a large crowd gathering inside. The three of them pushed and shoved their way to the front to get a better look. Ron let out a snort when he saw what was happening. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of the counter, obviously in frustration, his cheeks were a bright red, and he seemed to be getting ready to yell.

There were three people in cloaks off to the side, paying no attention to Malfoy's reaction, looking ready to buy their order.

"How dare you get in front of me in line! I am a Malfoy, no one disrespects me and gets away with it!" Malfoy yelled, obviously furious that someone had done that to him. The man closest to Malfoy turned slowly and looked at him for a minute before saying something.

" Would you pleases shut up, I'm trying to check out," the man said, in a very bored voice. Everyone in the store froze, taken aback by the strangers words. It seemed Malfoy was also stunned, the way his mouth kept opening and shutting, much like a fish. He regained his posture and pointed his wand at the man.

" You'll pay for that you git, Sepensor.." but he was cut off as the man waved his hand, sending Malfoy into the nearest wall, knocking him out. The crowd gasped before erupting in applause. Ron turned to the other two smiling and said, " That man is either really stupid or a bloody genius!" Hermione just smiled and turned back, only to find the man gone. She shrugged and got all her books and left. She stepped outside to wait for Ron and Ginny, when she noticed the guy from the shop leaning against the wall. She walked over to him cautiously and spoke.

" That was amazing, although I'd watch out, the Malfoy's are a very powerful family, you better watch your back from now on," Hermione said.

" Oh don't worry Hermione, I can deal with the Malfoys'," the man spoke, his voice sounding very familiar. Hermione was about to ask how he knew her name when Ron and Ginny walked out.

" Oi, that was bloody brilliant mate! Malfoy finally got what was coming to him," Ron said enthusiastically.

" Well, glad to have your approval Ron," the man said laughing. Hermione swore she recognized that laugh.

" How do you know Ron's name?" Ginny asked shakily.

" I know all of you, Ginny," the man said in an amusing voice.

" Tell me who you are or I'll curse you to hell," Ron said hotly as he pulled out his wand.

" You won't be able to do much with that, but I will reveal myself anyway," the man said, and with that he lowered his hood. The stranger only appeared to be 16-17, with long, raven colored hair. He looked very muscular and seemed very serious but at the same time mischievous. It was the emerald eyes that twinkled with amusement that gave him away though.

" Harry!" Hermione screamed as she threw herself at him, enveloping him in a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley's.

" Well hello to you too Hermione, I've missed you so much," Harry said, pulling her closer. They separated reluctantly and Ron patted Harry on the shoulder, followed by another hug from Ginny, though this one was more friendly and short.

" So how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

" Different," Harry said smiling, " I'll tell you all about it later." Hermione smiled up at Harry. Something had changed about him, he seemed more focus, and happier than Hermione had ever seen him.

" So where are the rest of the Weasleys'?" Harry asked as they started walking.

" Mum and Dad went to Gringotts to get some money and Fred and George are at their shop working," Ginny said. She then looked at her watch and back up at the rest of them with a worried expression on her face. "We have to meet mum and dad in 3 minutes!" she practically yelled. They all set off in a fast jog and made it to Gringotts just as Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were coming out.

" Harry, dear, nice to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said as she enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug. She pulled away and Harry caught his breath, but smiled at her.

" Harry, wonderful to see you again," Mr. Weasley said, pumping Harry's hand with a shake.

" It's nice to see both of you again too," Harry said, returning the hand shake. " Want to go see how Fred and George's shop is doing?" They all nodded and started off towards the twins' shop. When the got to it there was a large crowd inside, pointing at different objects or checking out at the counter. Harry stepped inside and quickly found Fred and George helping out a pair of teenagers.

" Hello Harry," Fred said as the pair of teenagers walked off towards the other side of the store.

" Hello Fred, the shop seems to be doing very well," Harry said as he looked around at all the people eyeing the different jokes.

" The shop is just great, we've had so many orders we had to hire two other people to maintain our daily workload," George said, joining the conversation.

" Who did you hire?" Harry asked, looking around for any other employees.

" Lee Jordan and this bloke named Richard Wenstin," George said.

" But we owe all our profits to our "co-partner," they both said looking at Harry with mischievous grins.

" Listen guys, you two deserved the money, I couldn't have used it any better," Harry said smiling. The twins clasped him on the shoulder and were ready to show him a few pranks when a scream rippled through the store. Harry ran outside the twins' shop and stopped.

" Aww, it's wittle baby Harry," an all too familiar voice said.

" Bellatrix," Harry spat.

" Yes, I've come to bring my master a present, could you help me out?" She asked with a smirk.

" How could I help?" Harry asked amusingly, aware that he was surrounded by death eaters. He silently put up a shield to keep nay stray curses that would be thrown to hurt the on- lookers.

" Well for starters, you could come peacefully with us, or we could take you with other methods," Bellatrix said, raising her wand to point it at Harry's chest. He smiled and looked Bellatrix in the eyes, capturing her with a feirce gaze.

" Now you should know that I would never go without a fight, Bella dear," he said mockingly. She visibly flinched at that name but smiled and lowered her wand.

" Well then I guess these men with have to take you by other means," and with that she apparated away, while the others closed in on Harry. He did a quick mental count.20. He reacted quickly by sending 5 stunners at the closest death eaters to him. Them being so close limited their movement, allowing Harry's spells to easy hit them. He rolled sideways, avoiding three stunners, that hit two of the death eaters behind Harry. He quickly stunned the three death eaters that had shot the stunners and rolled to avoid a killing curse.

There were now 10 death eaters left. They had all spread out and had their wands locked on Harry. Harry dropped down and put up a shield. He ran forward blocking and dodging curses until he was in front of one of the death eaters. He quickly dropped, surprising the man and stunned him.

He realized that the death eaters would soon find a way to counter his moves, so he did something new. He drew the sword he received from Hagrid, and charged at the closest death eater. The man hesitated in his attack, giving Harry the chance to stun him. He threw another stunner at a death eater who blocked it, and was about to curse him again when he heard the words forming behind him.

"Avada Ke..." Harry acted on instinct. He quickly turned and plunged the sword deep in to the man's stomach. The man's mask fell off and his eyes were wide with fear. The sound of his blood dripping to the ground could be heard in a fast rhythm, crimson colored blood was staining the blade. Harry pulled the blade out, watching the man fall onto the ground, slowly dying. He wiped the blood of the blade and turned around only to be met with an unwelcome curse.

"Crucio!"

White hot pain seered through Harry's body, it felt like knives were being dragged across everyone of his nerves. He could faintly hear himself screaming, but didn't care. He slowly but painfully looked up and the man who was casting the spell, seeing a smiling face look back at his. Harry knew he could throw off the curse, he'd done once before. He slowly stood up. ' The pain is not real, it's all in your head' he kept repeating to himself. He stood there for a while, as the man's face grew more worried, and then.

" AHHHH!" the man's wand hand was severed by Harry's sword. The man screamed but only to have to same sword cut across his neck, spraying blood everywhere. Everyone froze, looking at Harry first and then to the dead man at his feet. The death eaters had lowered their wands, surprised at what Harry had just done. He took this moment to stun two of them before the rest apparated away. Harry cursed and lowered the shield he had put up around him and the death eaters. He started to walk away, but fell to his knees in pain. Hermione was the first one to reach him.

" Harry! Harry, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. The rest of the group had now gathered around him.

" Yeah, I still feel a little shaky after throwing off that damned curse," he said, slowly standing up, leaning on Ron and Hermione for support.

" As you should Mr. Potter," a gruffy voice said from behind him. Mad-eye-Moody and a few other ministry aurors had obviously appararted into diagon alley. " You should be in a lot worse pain than what you are in. That was amazing what you did," he said, a crooked smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Harry just smiled, afraid to do more than that. Two hooded figures approached Harry, and everyone drew their wands and pointed them at them. Harry just laughed and told them it was ok. Everyone except Mad-eye looked worried but lowered their wands none the less.

" Are you alright Harry? Or were these little men too much?" said one of them, as he lowered his hood.

" Quite Sarian, that curse is not a fun one to come across," the other said, lowering his hood also.

" Yeah, and where the hell were you two when all of this was going down?" Harry asked a little hotly, aware that everyone was giving the two strangers and himself strange looks.

" We were watching, in case you got yourself in a real mess," Sarian said smiling as Harry got an ever more aggravated look on it.

" So being put under one of the unforgiveables isn't a mess?" Harry asked his temper rising.

" Calm yourself Harry, it was a test to see how well you could do on your own, we would have jumped in if anything serious were to happen," Domus said.

" Yeah, and by the looks of it you did pretty well," Sarain said as he looked around.

" Harry, who are theses two people?" Hermione whispered, as Domus and Sarian bound all the death eaters, and cleaned up the bodies of the ones that were dead.

" Oh, sorry, this is Sarian and Domus, they are two friends of mine I met over the summer. Sarian, Domus, this is Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Arthur and Molly Wealey," Harry said weakly.

" Pleasure to meet you," Hermione said.

" Ah, but the pleasure is all ours," Domus said, " Harry has mentioned lots about all of you, but for now I think it best if you take Harry to your home and let him rest, we will be by soon to visit Harry." And with that, they both apparated away.

" Harry, who were those two guys?" Hermione asked worriedly.

" They, Hermione, are what made my summer so different," Harry said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance that they were fine. She instantly relaxed at his touch and nodded.

" So, shall we go back to the Burrow, or does anyone have anything else to get?" Harry asked as he let go of Hermione's hand.

" No Harry, dear, we've got everything we need, we can floo back at The Leaky Cauldron," Mrs. Weasley said with a calming voice, but Harry could see the questioning look she was giving Harry. They started walking down the street towards the old pub, when Mr. Weasley pulled Harry back.

" Harry, we must have a talk with Dumbledore when we get back about what you just did," Mr. Weasley said, concern evident in his voice.

" On one condition, only if Ron, Hermione and Ginny are aloud to be there," Harry said sternly. Mr. Weasley smiled and clasped Harry on the shoulder.

" I wouldn't dream of them not being included in something like this," Mr. Weasley said smiling, and stopping as they arrived in The Leaky Cauldron.

" Alright, everyone grab some floo powder. I'll go first, then Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said as she got in the fireplace and said " The Burrow". When everyone was done flooing, Mr. Weasley called Dumbledore on the floo network while everyone else situated themselves in the living room. Mr. Weasley came in seconds later, followed by Dumbledore shortly after.

" Everyone knows why we're here. Harry had just showed power unlike any other he has shown before. He single handedly took down fifteen death eaters today, coming out with a few minor injuries and a very painful headache no doubt," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry nervously. Harry returned the smile generously. " I believe that I have a little idea of what went on over his summer break, but I should probably let Harry explain, Harry."

Harry got up and Dumbledore took a seat by Ron. Harry looked around at everyone's anxious or worried faces and inwardly smiled.

" First of all, I think I need to tell you all the prophecy. Although it was smashed at the ministry last year," Harry said, cutting off Hermione's question," Dumbledore knew the contents, which went like this.

_"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO DESTROY THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT..AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAM LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." _.

Harry let it sink into everyone. He knew one of them would decipher it eventually, but which one. He didn't want to wait long, he had a lot more to tell. He didn't have to wait long.

"Harry, that means..Oh my God! It can't be true Harry!" Hermione said, almost in tears. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked just as upset.

" What? What's it mean?" Ron asked, Ginny looked like she wanted to ask the same thing.

" It predicts that either Voldermort or myself have to kill the other, because neither of us can live while the other is alive," Harry finished, already feeling the pressure being put back on him.

" There was another prophecy though," Harry said, not wanting to hear anymore people worrying about him," that was made to an elvish seer, it went like this:

_The one who plagued the world and brought darkness to the lands_

_Will once again grasp the world with his wicked hands _

_Hope will seem like a fragment in the past_

_Into true darkness the world will be cast_

_But the child of light will rise up again_

_With the help of the two chosen_

_Together they will overcome the evil_

_Restoring the light once lost to the people_

" This one speaks of me being able to overcome Voldermort with the help of the two chosen. Those two people you met at Diagon Alley are the two chosen, Sarian and Domus, they are also elves. And before you ask, Hermione, the reason no one knows of the elves is because they hid during Voldermort's first reign after he had slaughtered numbers of them. Even though this may sound like good news, and trust me it is, it won't help that much. In order to kill him, all three of us must have plenty of time to perform a single spell, and I doubt Voldermort will give us time," Harry stated.

" How much time would you need Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

" About 30 min., and we have to be within 50 feet of him for it to work," Harry said sadly.

" How did you meet them, Sarian and Domus?" Hermione asked.

" Well on my birthday..." and Harry told them everything about his encounter with the elves and his training, all the way up to meeting them in Diagon Alley.

" Wow, that sounds so exciting Harry!" Hermione said.

" Anymore things you want to tell us Harry?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling mischievously.

" Well..." Harry said. He then mentally called his other pet. A beautiful blue and silver phoenix flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. "This is Fantasia, she's my gift from the elves. I got her about a week into my training, and she's been like a friend to me since then," Harry said smiling and stroking the birds chest, who trilled happily.

"Oh! May we pet her?" Ginny asked, almost pouncing on Harry.

" Yea, just call her and she'll come," Harry said, amused by Ginny's excitement. Ginny called Fantasia to her and everyone gathered around her to pet the phoenix.

"Harry, might I have a word with you in private?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore into the kitchen, already knowing what this was about. Harry sat down and Dumbledore conjured a tea platter offering Harry some, who graciously excepted. The once happy twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes changed to one of great sadness.

" Harry about last year, I didn't mean to upset you. I thought that keeping those things from you was best for you until you were old enough, I just waited too long. I thought that you'd be ready after you graduated, but I didn't see that you were ready long before that. I want to apologize for everything, I can understand if I no longer hold your trust but I promise no matter what that I will always let you know what I find out about Voldermort from now on," Dumbledore said sadly. Gone was the strong, caring, all-knowing Headmaster Harry had always known, now was an old wizard, who looked tired and sick. All the harsh feelings Harry held for the man vanished. This man was so loving towards Harry, that he would give his life to save him. This man had tried to protect Harry from the cold truth and all the pain that came with it, and he, Harry Potter, had blown up in his face for it. Another guilty thought weighed on him, but he shrugged it off, not letting these things get to him, he was going to kill Voldermort and avenge everyone that bastard had killed.

" Professor.." Harry began but was cut off.

" Please Harry, call me Albus."

Harry smiled. " Albus, I want to apologize for the way I reacted. You were just trying to protect me and I acted so horribly to you. I hope that you can forgive me for my acts, and I gratefully accept your apology as long as you except mine," Harry said seriously.

" I accept Harry," Albus said, the familiar twinkle coming back into his eyes.

"What do you say we go see how everyone else is," Harry said as he got up and went into the living room, and Dumbledore followed, enjoying the trust he had back.

(A/N) So there you are, the third chapter, sorry it took so long to get out, I've been having a hard time getting this program to work right, hope you liked the fight scene, and before anyone asks, Harry is not an elf, he is not invincible and he is not in anyway related to elves. With that said, onto the review answers, please review everyone!

LarryJoeBob: Haha, wel this has to be the most enthusiastic review yet! Lol Glad I can keep you on is suspense! The trainig will be explained better in later chapters! Keep reviewing!

Anna Morgan: Lol thank you very much! Yea, I like to keep them at their normal personalities, Harry will be a little more determined and not get so emotional all the time, but he won't be a killing machine either! Keep reviewing!

jesus christ vampire hunter: Interesting review..lol keep reviewing and thanks..I think lol

shinjo-ken: As you've seen in this chapter, Dumbledore will not be blamed so you can rest your soul now lol Keep reviewing and thanks!

Nic6590: Thanks! Well this is just an outlook on different relationships, and the OWL thing, I think its only if you get out standings to you get an OWL, but I'll look into it. Keep reviewing!

Airalynn: Lol well thank you! And keep reviewing!

seamermaiden: Lol Well I'm glad you like the elves thing, hope you like the rest of the story too! Keep reviewing!

mystic powers 91: Stop harassing me! Lol Just kidding, thanks for the review!

For the love of Harry: No this isnt going to be like the LOTR, they're just in hiding because of Voldermort's return, they'll play a bigger part later! Keep reviewing!

xtremeshorty: Thank you! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!

call me brit : Well I hope I will get a proper review out of you sometime in the near future and I'll keep posting to give you more information!

Magster3: Thank you very much, keep reviewing!


End file.
